This invention relates to a device for electrically measuring the amount of movement of a straightly moving object.
For instance, the amount of movement of a straightly moving object can be, in general, detected by a method in which the moving object is graduated in equal spaces, and the amount of movement of the straightly moving object is obtained by reading the graduations.
In the case where the amount of movement should be read with high precision, it is assumed that the reading is effected by microns. Then, the confronting surfaces of the moving object and the stationary members must be graduated by the unit of microns.
However, such graduation is practically impossible. Accordingly, a device for measuring the amount of movement with high accuracy has not been proposed yet.